


Chords and Dissonance

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fairytales and Nightmares [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veils of shadow drawn over red and silver, blinding light tearing apart orange to spill out ink. Chords and dissonance threading together in eerie melody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chords and Dissonance

"You were gone." The Doctor's voice is muffled from where he's pressed his face into the hollow of Koschei's shoulder, but the words are echoes of what slides across the surface of the Doctor's mind. "Gone and silent."

"Hard to hear in the heart of the drums." Koschei strokes his fingers through the Doctor's hair, wordless reassurance that soothes the ragged edges of fear. Water over shards of glass, tumbling them among cold pebbles of rage. Turn it all to sand that can be washed away. "I'm here, Theta."

"I would have burned it all for you." The Doctor isn't moving, and Koschei smiles softly, sadly. Warm sunlight to turn storm-gray clouds to wisps of white that scud away on the least breeze. Loving and beloved. "Burned the universe for you."

"I know." Koschei rests his hand at the back of the Doctor's neck a moment. "Parts of it would have earned that fate." Veils of shadow drawn over red and silver, blinding light tearing apart orange to spill out ink. Chords and dissonance threading together in eerie melody.

"I'm not letting you go again." There's an edge to the Doctor's voice, a warning peal of thunder rolling ahead of black storms. Spikes of poison green that swirl and tumble among shards of matte-metal grey.

Koschei has no words to answer that, only stubborn warmth and deep wells of summer red.


End file.
